<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Звериные радости by av2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801667">Звериные радости</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2'>av2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Sex, Alpha Zeke Yeager, Alpha/Omega, Don't copy to another site, Forest Sex, Levi in Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi Ackerman, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В лагере у Ливая внезапно наступает течка, и первый, кто это чувствует — альфа Зик.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Звериные радости</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Прочитав единственный на данный момент <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/7882618">омегаверс по зиваю</a> на русском я думала только о одном. Где, блин, секс?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Капитан, пошли. У меня сейчас мочевой пузырь лопнет.</p><p>Зик поднялся, быстро натягивая на себя штаны. Полоса желтого света, падавшая через прорезь входа в палатку, скользила по обнаженному телу. Пряжка позвякивала, резкий звук быстро привел Ливая в чувство. Сознание медленно плавилось от внутреннего жара и упустило смысл произнесенных слов. Что? Уходит? Когда он сел, то оказался уже один — спальник напротив пустовал, а значит Зик действительно вышел, не показалось.</p><p>Ливай тут же выскочил наружу. Еще бы — цель номер один без присмотра. На свежем воздухе у него слегка закружилась голова, зато от притока кислорода прояснилось в мозгах. Палатка внутри будто напиталась ароматами нежданной течки и гона, дышать там невозможно — все пропахло Зиком, его потом и смазкой. Одуряющий запах, несвоевременный и вынуждающих их обоих спариться — желательно не раз, а целые сутки напролет. Это очень плохо, потому что Зик не муж и не любовник — он враг, как бы тот не утверждал обратное. Он превратил в решето всех сослуживцев Ливая много лет назад, а теперь по непонятной причине сдался на милость Разведкорпуса. В лагере присмотр за ним сопровождался тяжелыми раздумьями убить ли его сейчас или все же дождаться проступка. Но когда у Ливая внезапно началась течка, все это улетучилось и во главу угла встал иной, совершенно позорный вопрос: дать или не дать? От воображаемых поз и способов, какими можно узнать ответ, бурлила кровь.</p><p>У дерева за палаткой Зика не было. Куда он отошел, отлить? Не похоже. Ливай медленно втыкал в каждый ствол перед собой, пытался сфокусировать взгляд, но не получалось. Вокруг пусто, хоть шаром покати, тот, за кем надо было следить, окончательно потерялся. Медленно росла паника.</p><p>Ослабевший, потерявший зоркость и ощущение тела, Ливай начал поиски: заглядывал за деревья, крутил головой, но все бес толку. Он положился на обострившееся обоняние и впотьмах шел на запах, отчаянно втягивая в себя воздух. Вскоре за одной из огромных упавших веток обнаружилась кучка одежды вместе с сапогами. Стоило к ней приблизиться, как ноги подогнулись, и Ливай оказался на коленях. Он поддел за край лежавшие сверху трусы и поднял в воздух, чтобы как следует обнюхать. Носом случайно ткнулся в холодное пятно смазки и тут же брезгливо отбросил белье. Коснулся испачканной кожи с желанием стереть выделения, но порывисто запихнул палец в рот. От слабого вкуса Ливай понурил голову, будто его парализовало.</p><p>Зик выходил в туалет, но то предлог. Быстро сдался гону, обезумел и вместе с штанами скинул с себя все человеческое. Теперь где-то бродил с истекающим смазкой членом. Где? Он очень срочно нужен тут. В смысле, Зик. Ведь его ищут, чтобы вернуть в лагерь, так ведь? Так. Это важно помнить.</p><p>Ливай вскинул голову и, преодолевая слабость, поднялся на ноги. Глубоко дыша лесным воздухом он побрел искать сбежавшего, страшно переживая, что его не получится найти, и что он так и останется с этой ноющей болью в паху. Две нерешенные задачи одновременно это ужасно. Это катастрофа.</p><p>Позади раздался шорох. Вытаращив глаза Ливай резко обернулся и увидел выглядывавшего из-за ствола Зика. В свете лагерных огней его белая кожа почти светилась, а опасный, налившийся кровью орган притягивал взгляд. Зик с напряженным лицом выбросил руку вперед, но Ливай отпрянул. Пошатнулся и упал — Зик тут же бросился на него и получил пяткой в лоб.</p><p>Немедля поднявшись Ливай умчался вглубь леса, чтобы озабоченный альфа его не словил. Думать о том, что будет, если его поймают, не получалось. Тело все горело, между ягодиц вверх-вниз полз набрякший от смазки вкладыш на трусы. Позади отчетливо слышался топот, хруст веток и тяжелое дыхание, но когда Ливай оглянулся, то уже никто за ним не бежал, и звуки стихли. Утерев пот со лба, он пошел обратно, но без предупреждений на него откуда-то сбоку накинулся обнаженный Зик. Ливай не успел уклониться, свалился на спину, придавленный мускулистым телом одичавшего от инстинктов альфача. Весь пот с его влажной горячей кожи впитался в одежду; запахом Зик подавлял Ливая, и у того в животе все скрутило. Некомфортно, но терпимо.</p><p>— Я думаю у нас нет выбора, — Зик притерся к его паху, вжимаясь крайне возбужденным членом к ширинке. — Помоги с одеждой.</p><p>До Ливая с задержкой доходило, что ему говорят — альфачья аура прибивала к земле и размягчала мозги. Все должно быть не так, не с ним, не здесь. А как обычно, в снятом домике на отшибе, где два раза в год он в глубоком одиночестве занимался дикой дрочкой. Но на этот раз течка явилась как гром посреди ясного неба, не по графику, не по плану, и теперь он вынужден умирать от сокращений набухшей дырки и невнятных желаний тела. Прямо под своим врагом. Во время самой важной миссии на Паради.</p><p>— Мне плохо...<br/>— Охренеть от тебя несет, — торопливо прошептал Зик, ощупывая все ремни на теле. — Сейчас, сейчас я нам помогу!</p><p>Он стащил сапоги и взял выпавший карманный нож. На знакомый щелчок, с которым распрямилось лезвие, Ливай дернулся и задержал дыхание. Кромка металла коснулась его бедра и быстро, не давая испугаться, разрубила один кожаный ремень. Зик с уханьем перерезал остальные, до дрожи напрягая мышцы всего торса. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что он и без ножа отлично бы управился — разорвал бы голыми руками не только экипировку, но и одежду. Вот это желание!</p><p>Вместе с ремнями спали оковы долга и силы — двух самых важных вещей в жизни капитана Аккермана. Его покладистая натура выбралась наружу, и отличить реальность от секс-фантазий стало еще сложнее. Устрашившись того, что его действительно возьмут силой, он сговорчиво расстегнул пуговицы на ширинке. Штаны проворно поползли вниз, Зик быстро отбросил их, поднялся к лицу и, видя, как Ливай страдает от сильного желания совокупиться, раздел его до нижнего белья.</p><p>С треском разошлись трусы, Ливая перевернули, скинули в кусты склизкий тампон и развели ноги. От проникновения он негромко вскрикнул, боль заставила таз дернуться вверх, но лежавшие руки на бедрах потянули назад, насаживая до упора. Зик поднял его на четвереньки, и Ливай от каждого толчка непонимающе ныл — почему удовольствие не идет, почему его тугая, истекающая влагой дырка не чувствует ничего приятного, лишь растяжение и тычки по внутренним органам. Яйца Зика болтались так сильно, что вместе с ними качалась вперед-назад мошонка Ливая.</p><p>На его несчастные звуки Зик ничего не говорил, только подхватывал поудобнее, тянул на себя, подрачивал болтающийся член. Напыхтевшись, он принялся размашисто трахать взопревшее от возбуждения тело под собой, и под быстрые шлепки излился. Несдержанно он продолжал частить не прерываясь на отдых — Ливай ужаснулся мысли, что впереди целая ночь со слетевшим с катушек альфой, который даже не приласкает. Что теперь, ради проблесков удовольствия придется все время терпеть боль? И с облегчением выдохнул, когда из зада выскользнул толстый член, а между ягодиц потекла сперма. Наконец-то внутри все перестало драть, Ливай с облегчением упал на бок, растекшись по земле как желе.</p><p>Зик шумно отфыркивался, будто понюхал перец, и прижал ладонь к лицу. </p><p>— Одуреть можно как хорошо. Твой запах... Эта задница...</p><p>Раздвинув пальцы он смотрел на ослабевшего Ливая, чувствовавшего себя настолько несчастным, насколько это вообще возможно. В течке, то ли возбужденный, то ли нет, застанный неприятелем, в глазах которого он теперь не человек, а просто дырка для приема спермы, он чувствовал себя слабым и очень уязвим. Одновременно хотелось сбежать и остаться здесь, обдумать все в одиночестве и не думать ни о чем. Глаза легко увлажнились — хотелось по-омежьи расплакаться от бессилия, но невыносимый Зик увидит слезы и будет зло насмехаться над ним...</p><p>— Спокойно, я не причиню тебе вреда, — на четвереньках тот подобрался ближе и смахнул с его щек. — Я никому не расскажу.<br/>— <em>Мы</em> никому не расскажем, — настоял Ливай.<br/>— Да, мы, — Зик пожирал его глазами, огладил бедро и рассеянно выдохнул: — Я столько лет держался подальше от течных омег, что... все... я...</p><p>Речь рассыпалась. Он перевернул его на живот, подхватил бедра и рывком поднял к себе, зарываясь лицом между ягодиц. Щеками, носом, языком — всем он терся о растраханный анус, а когда принялся его лизать... Ливай застонал, прогнулся под ласку и потек еще сильнее. Со стыдливой радостью он осознал, что ему нравятся эти нежности, и что чертова случка из пытки становится сладким наваждением. Смотря на все вверх тормашками он увидел почти полностью вставший альфачий член — дергающийся, толстый, с чуть увеличенным узлом у основания. Не выдержав удовольствия от касаний, он расставил ноги, сел прямехонько своей мокрой дыркой на достоинство Зика и поскакал. Позабыв всякий стыд, он радостно прыгал охая и ахая от скольжения внутри. Праздник от каждого толчка, праздник от ощущений, праздник удовольствия — и все это было в его теле. Зик прижался сзади, размазал бородой смазку по шее, укусил за ухо, еще за что-то, чего Ливай в предоргазменном запале не смог отследить.</p><p>— Сильнее, пожалуйста, сильнее! — просил он в полубреду.</p><p>И получил: предплечья легли поперек торса, подняли вверх, прижали спиной к животу и крепкими — по ощущениям стальными — руками натянули на стоявший колом хрен. Тело Ливая оказалось в клетке — неважно как сильно он бы начал вырываться, его бы использовали и использовали, как безвольную перчатку, вдеваясь рукой, толкаясь членом, двигаясь сколько угодно. От таких мыслей, удивительно связных и ярких, Ливая развезло. Захлебываясь в слюне он достиг оргазма, толком не успев растянуть удовольствие от процесса. Это не расстраивало — быстрое возбуждение и скорая разрядка в природе вещей. Течка превращает тела в секс-механизмы, и в первый час случки их даже толком не настроили, лишь убедились, что они работают. Твердый член жестко двигался внутри, внутренности ритмично сжимались, и эти ощущения казались куда приятней, чем сокращения в члене. Зик трахал не сбавив темпа — от гона он стал нечеловечески вынослив и силен. Когда он кончит, его узел безжалостно растянет дырку Ливая так, что та больше не закроется. На добрые пять минут они окажутся обездвижены, расслаблены и примирены с природой своих тел. А потом все повторится. Снова, и снова, и снова.</p><p>«И так эту ночь и весь следующий день», — подумал Ливай и содрогнулся. Но не от предстоящих испытаний, а от вновь вернувшегося желания, которое нахлынуло как волна во время прибоя и полностью утопила в себе.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Следующим вечером они оба очнулись от холода. Слабыми и грязными, уставшими и исцарапанными древесной мелочью, валявшейся на земле. Неподалеку стояло ведро стылой воды, чистые полотенца и две стопки одежды, которые заботливо принесли им из лагеря. Что там слышали и о чем говорили во время звериных радостей в лесу, Ливай знать не хотел. К нему вернулись силы, он вновь почувствовал себя собой, и, честно говоря, не знал, как теперь смотреть на Зика. Он колебался между вариантами оставить все как раньше или проявить снисходительность к их связи. Беззлобие и мягкотелость течной омеги еще не выветрились из головы, второй вариант казался все лучше с каждой секундой. Но за умыванием Зик с ошметками засохшей смазки на морде потянулся оттереть грязь с лица Ливая, и брезгливость отрезвила.<p>Что ж, Зик был явно не худшим из альф, с которыми он коротал течку, но это ничего не меняет. Из неприятных последствий от случки могла быть только беременность, но как всякий незамужний омега Ливай знал, что с этим делать.</p><p>Он оттолкнул протянутую ладонь и определился, что будет делать дальше. Контроль вернулся к нему.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>